The Breaking Point
by x-LittleMissAlice-x
Summary: He hadn't reached his breaking point. He hadn't snapped. Yukiteru had a reason for passively pulling the trigger; a reason Akise Aru couldn't seem to understand. Oneshot. Yukise.


**Summary:** He hadn't reached his breaking point. He hadn't snapped. Yukiteru had a reason for passively pulling the trigger; a reason Akise Aru couldn't seem to understand. Oneshot. Yukise.

 **Author's Note:** A short thing I wrote some time ago. This particular scene was inspired by the episode Yukiteru infiltrated 11th's HQ, taking down anyone who dared to stand in his way. It doesn't have the usual literary flair, but I hope you enjoy nevertheless.

 **Warning:** Angst ensues.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Mirai Nikki.

* * *

 _ **"The Breaking Point"**_

 **Created By: x-LittleMissAlice-x**

 **xXx**

 _"The most beautiful of lies can make us commit the most regrettable sins..."_

 _Unknown_

 **xXx**

He needed to become God, by any means necessary.

The screams of terror piercing his eardrums did not matter. The helpless tears in his victims' eyes as they selfishly begged for their lives did not matter... The splatters of crimson soaking his worn blue sneakers, engraving bloody footprints not only onto the white tile floors, but history itself with each squeaking step did not matter…

The metallic stench burning his nostrils was irrelevant. The trail of corpses he left in his wake was insignificant.

It was all to fulfill one purpose, one wish:

To recreate the world and everyone in it with his own two hands—the hands of a God.

Yukiteru had to believe that one truth. Even if it were nothing more than a wishful thought, a mere fantastical dream, it was the only thing keeping him going, the only thing allowing him to push on…

It was instinct, now. Yukiteru no longer paid attention to the various faces he encountered, or to the voices of the people he killed, nor did he keep track of the count of human beings who had fallen before him. All he did repeat the same process over and over again, occasionally reloading the weapon in his hands.

 _Stop. Aim. Pull the trigger. To the next room._

 _Stop. Aim. Pull the trigger. Towards the stairs._

 _Stop. Aim. Pull the-_

His trigger finger, conditioned to kill at a moment's notice, froze when Yukiteru's oceanic blue eyes clashed with unique vermilion.

Could it be...?

 _No._ It was impossible. _He_ hadn't known about this operation, and anyone who stood in his way was an enemy. Even if they had the same eyes, even if they were that rare shade of red that seemed to see right through him, it couldn't be the same person.

So he had to stop, aim, and...

And _what?_ W-what was he supposed to do again?

 _Oh, right._

Stop.

Aim.

Pull.

The.

Trigg-

"Yukiteru-kun."

His heart rate surged, spiked, pounded in his ears at the sound of _that voice_ … Smooth, calm and collected – _Akise._

His body, the gun in his hand – they shook, trembled, _hesitated_. Why was he hesitating? Why was his voice quaking as he attempted to speak?

"Akise-kun is that... is that really you?"

The corner of the albino's pale lips curled into a small smile. Slowly - ever so slowly – the boy before him slipped the janitor cap off, exposing fluffy snow white locks and porcelain features.

A soft chuckle escaped the albino's parted lips. The mere sound of it was enough to make Yukiteru's heart jump again.

"I knew you wouldn't shoot me."

Confidence. His eyes, his soft tone… How? How could Akise be so certain?

"I know you, Yukiteru-kun, perhaps more than you know yourself," Akise replied smoothly, as if reading his mind. Then, as if to prove his point, he moved closer.

The beating inside Yukiteru's chest raced as the albino fearlessly took a step towards the machine gun still in his grasp. His pale fingers wrapped around the end of the barrel, pointing the weapon directly over his heart.

"You won't shoot me," Akise repeated, his face leaning in far too close to Yukiteru's. Their breaths mingled. Akise's irises burning into his.

"Akise-kun," Yukiteru managed to say evenly through his shaky lips. Yukiteru's gaze shifted from Akise's eyes, to the gun at the albino's shirt, to his face again. "If this is some mind game, you need to stop. _Now_."

"This isn't a game to me, Yukiteru-kun," Akise stated carefully, clenching the gun's barrel tighter.

"It isn't a game to me either!" Yukiteru exclaimed, losing the composure he had thought he had conditioned in himself, "I'm not doing this for sport! I find no joy or satisfaction hurting all of these innocent people! But I _need_ to do it… I need to do whatever it takes to take down 11th. Then I can fix everything… Then we can all—"

"Live happily ever after? Is that really what you think, Yukiteru-kun?" Akise challenged. "There's a better way to do this—a way that doesn't involve fire, or destruction, or mindless murder… Just come with me, Yukiteru-kun. We can take down 11th together. I can make you become God of the new world… All you have to do is put the gun down… and trust me."

Those words… Why hadn't he heard them hours earlier, before it had reached this point? Why hadn't the opportunity been presented to him before he had pulled the trigger for the first time, before blood had stained his once sunkissed hands… Before he had met Yuno, relied on her... Before he had committed to her and this operation, their _mission._

Despite what Akise seemed to think, Yukiteru was in too deep. He had chosen this path, this fate. He couldn't go back now. He couldn't afford to lose time, to potentially backtrack and choose a new road; one that lead to a DEAD END… He couldn't go back to the person he was before this survival game, and all the tragedy that unfolded with it… Back before he had to make such cruel and unforgivable and life-altering choices…

Yukiteru sucked in a deep breath. His back straightened. The lips that were quivering moments before stilled with his new resolve.

"When I become God… You will be the first person I recreate, Akise-kun."

" _Yukite-"_

Then with a mere flex, a mere squeeze of his finger, bullets flew, and the lifeless shell before him crumpled to the ground.

A single tear trickled down Yukiteru's cheek (the last one he would ever have to shed, he vowed)…

Then Yukiteru stepped over the corpse. He systematically moved on to the next room, then the next—the echoing of the promise he had made dulling any screams, and any possibility of shaking his resolve.

* * *

 _BAD END_

 _Apologies for ending it on a bitter note. On a more positive one, I am writing again, somewhat. Feel free to favorite and follow me if you would like to be notified about future works, if you haven't done so already._

 _Thanks for reading. Have a lovely evening._

 _xLMAx_


End file.
